


Subjugated

by ShannyDurkin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Female Nijimura, Female Takao Kazunari, M/M, Pansexual Akashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannyDurkin/pseuds/ShannyDurkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subjugate (verb): 1. To bring under complete control; 2. To make submissive or subservient; enslave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subjugated

**Author's Note:**

> Enthral (verb):  
> 1\. to captivate or charm  
> 2\. to put or hold in slavery

The corridor that led up to Akashi Seijuro’s apartment was unusually dark. Normally on a Tuesday night, Seijuro would stay at the university library until late, in order to make sure that he was up to date with all of his coursework. The night was generally spent pondering over books and writing numerous drafts for different essays, despite the fact that end of semester was months away. 

It was a well-known fact that Seijuro was addicted to his school and work. Anyone who had seen the redheaded twenty year old in his formative years could understand the militant like work ethic he carried out. An heir to Japan’s largest business empire, Akashi Seijuro was raised to be the perfect CEO. Shame that Seijuro ended up choosing a career in law, at least to his father. 

The light above the apartment door was switched off. Seijuro stopped in his tracks and approached the door wearily. It’s strange for Tetsuya to keep the light off at this time of night. From inside the apartment Seijuro could hear voices, two female and one male. The sudden explosion of obnoxious laughing brought Seijuro out of his thoughts. Of course, it would have to be Shintarou and Kazunari. 

“Tetsuya.” Seijuro took off his shoes as he entered the luxurious apartment before him. The soft footsteps of Seijuro’s partner caused the redhead to smile warmly.

“Hello Seijuro,” Kuroko Tetsuya was what some people would call a rare beauty. Everything about her reminded Seijuro of a porcelain doll, a gift that needed to be protected at all cost. The scowl on her face however suggested otherwise, causing Akashi to go through the mental checklist of household chores that he should have done. 

“Shintarou and Kazunari are in the kitchen?”

“Yes and you are late for dinner.” Seijuro frowned slightly and looked over to the answering machine directly to his left. Wordlessly he reached over and pressed the flowing red button that allowed his voice to flow through the crackling speaker.

“Darling, I’m just running a little late for dinner, I’ve also got a bottle of red wine so don’t wait up. I love you.” The expression on Tetsuya’s face remained neutral as she accepted the bottle of wine from Seijuro’s outstretched hand. She immediately turned on her heel back into the kitchen to accompany Kazunari and Shintarou; Seijuro followed stoically albeit slightly guilty at proving his point to Tetsuya in such a fashion.

“Sei-chan!” Kazunari’s wide grin snapped him up of his guilt as the energetic girl threw herself into his arms. Seijuro laughed, an infectious response to the cheerful girl. Behind Kazunari, Seijuro noticed Shintarou smiling at his lover’s antics. Kazunari was the complete opposite to her partner. Where Kazunari was a contagious ball of energy, Shintarou was calm and collected and filled with the rationality and logic that came with being an aspiring doctor. Shintarou was massive, standing at 6’7 nearly a whole foot taller then his partner. Despite the physical and personal contrasts between the lovers, anyone with a pair of eyes and sense could tell that they were made for each other. 

With good food and wine flowing steadily, the two couples retreated to the lounge room to resume their conversations.

“Oh, Akashi, guess who I found out is also studying medicine at Todai. Nijimura.” At Shintarou’s words, Seijuro choked on the wine he was drinking which caused Kazunari to start giggling madly. After several deep coughs and an amused smirk between Shintarou and Kazunari, Seijuro was able to form coherent sentences.

“Seriously?” There are rare few things that made Seijuro surprised, few things such as romantic gestures from Tetsuya and the former captain of the girl’s basketball team and Teiko Middle School. 

“I thought she was in America indefinitely?” Tetsuya asked politely. 

“Her father unfortunately passed away just after she graduated high school so she came back to study Biomedical Science. She seems to be doing well,” 

The topic of Nijimura was left alone the rest of the evening, as Tetsuya and Kazunari launched into a vigorous debate over educational philosophy, as both were perusing pedagogy, Tetsuya studying early childhood and Kazunari studying secondary education. 

The talk of teaching styles caused Seijuro to drift back to his captaincy at Teiko Middle School’s basketball club and coincidentally, Nijimura. Despite their respective roles as captains of the basketball team, Akashi felt that he never truly got along with the ferocious girl. Sure they seemed to be pleasant enough but Akashi always felt that Nijimura was judging him from afar. Early in his basketball career, Akashi learnt that Nijimura was a forced to be reckoned with as she had severely beaten up a player on the boys’ team for attempting to break into the girls’ locker room during their practise. 

Seijuro soon found himself on the balcony of the apartment, twirling a lighter through his fingers. “Sei-chan.” Seijuro turned his attention to Kazunari who slid the door shut quietly. He watched as the girl grabbed a chair and reached in to an empty flower high about her head to grab the unopened cigarette packet. She casually threw them over her shoulder, which Akashi caught easily. He opened the packet turning the first cigarette he touched upside down before taking the one next to it.

“I still never got that superstition, and I’m in a relationship with Shin-chan.” Kazunari muttered as Seijuro offered a cigarette. 

“It’s my lucky cigarette.” Kazunari nearly choked on the smoke she inhaled at Seijuro’s imitation of a much younger and pretentious Shintarou. Originally the smoking came as a way to get through the pressures of his father, now it seemed to symbolise the freedom he felt from the certain stresses of life. Occasionally through the exam period, Seijuro would find himself in a café in the centre of Tokyo with Kazunari, typing away at various essays surrounded by textbooks and a small pile of cigarettes in an ashtray, the coffee they ordered half finished. Most of the times it was just the two of them either on the balcony or on the roof of Kazunari and Shintarou’s flat, smoking and talking, a bottle of bourbon or scotch shared between them. 

The two sat on the outdoor sofa, watching the cancerous smoke leave their lungs. It was a comfortable silence with the occasional nudging from Kazunari at a successful smoke ring she managed to make. For every one she made, Seijuro would puff out three more effortlessly. It wasn’t long before Kazunari broke the silence.

“So are you going to tell me?” Kazunari made a shooting motion from her position on the couch and successfully shot the cigarette butt over the balcony’s edge. 

“There is nothing to tell she’s just mad at me.” He mumbled as he reached for another cigarette. The red head flicked open his lighter, the glow showing the deep-set frown on his forehead. Kazunari watched his expression instantly relax as he exhaled slowly. If there was thing about Seijuro was the expression he pulled when he was truly relaxed. No longer was he all the things that were bestowed upon him from birth, but the innocent person he would have become if his mother had stayed alive. Kazunari shifted in her seat and straddled her red head friend, who showed no resistance to her bold actions. The steel blue eyes bore into his own crimson ones, making him slightly uncomfortable.

“Seijuro, I know you better than this. You can’t hide from me. Not after what we have been through.” Seijuro sighed and averted his gaze.

“Just give me some time okay. We have just been arguing a little more than normal it will probably blow over in a couple of days. I’ll tell you then.” Kazunari let out a sigh.

“Okay, but just don’t let this blow out of proportion. You’re my best friend and I love you okay. I’ll always be there at your worst, when ever it may come.” Seijuro nodded. “Thank you Kazi.” Kazunari’s chest swelled as she lent down to kiss him. They pulled away slowly.

“You haven’t called me that in a long time.” She whispered. Kazunari moved off Seijuro’s lap and snuggled into his side.

“I know. Some times I just miss how supportive you were for me.” Seijuro smiled at the fond memory of his relationship with Kazunari. They were each other’s first after in their second year of high school. Although they loved each other dearly their relationship fizzled out quickly with neither of them being able to keep up with the extremes of their personality. They quickly became loving friends, and were closest to each other emotionally then any of their other friends.

“Just remember if it all turns to shit, you have to reimburse me for opening my good alcohol.” Seijuro laughed warmly.

“This is why you are the best ex-girlfriend ever.”

“Yeah and don’t you forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> First story I've post in many years. I'm currently completely in love with Kuroko no Basuke at the moment. I find the character of Akashi to be very complex and damaged. I have a small personal head canon that Takao and Akashi get along very well after the Winter cup scenario; and Takao can handle Akashi in a different way then Midorima (Still, MidoTaka forever).
> 
> I have changed the genders of some of the characters so that when scenes get more graphic (and they probably will) I know how to write heterosexual scenes authentically. But I may write something homoerotic to fuel the fantasy (Akashi is pansexual in this story)


End file.
